


Dont go to bed, don’t rest your head

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Avengers (Movies), Mary Poppins (Movies), marvel movies
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mary Poppins, Child Bruce Banner - Freeform, Child Clint Barton - Freeform, Child Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary Poppins AU, Nannies, Nanny Thor, No Smut, Stony - Freeform, Thor is Mary Poppins, Toddler Bruce, fight me the movie is amazing, soft, they are kids chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: “They need a new nanny.”“Again?!”“Clint lit the old nanny’s hair on fire”A mischievous giggle was heard from the doorway of the living room.OrTony and Steve have been through what feels like all of the nannies in New York, but apparently they haven’t been through the famous Nanny: Thor.OrTony and Steve Love but dont know how to keep their children in tact, until Thor comes along and fixes everythingOrA marvel Mary Poppins au
Relationships: Clint Barton & Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	Dont go to bed, don’t rest your head

“They need a new nanny.”

“Again?!”

“Clint lit the old nanny’s hair on fire”

A mischievous giggle was heard from the doorway of the living room.

“Right.. write this down then” Tony said with a sigh as he sat down on the chair by the fire place. Tony had just gotten home to a lot of screaming coming from the nursery and instantly thought it was one of his beloved children, so Tony had rushed up stairs, only to rush past three giggling children without his own knowledge and entered the nursery, to find their old nanny in great distress with a flaming strand of hair still attached to her head. You may wonder why Steve wasn’t there, but he was down in the basement painting and didn’t hear the screaming. The basement was a place the children never went, as Natasha once tricked both boys + herself into thinking monsters lived down there, and if Bruce saw the door open, he was start wailing and his siblings or his fathers would have to close it for him until he started to calm down, which normally took a while on any occasion.

But now, Tony and Steve were in the living room, in tight and thick silence, as they thought over all the places they could hire a new Nanny that wouldn’t know about their.. wonderful, children. It wasn’t that Steve and Tony didn’t love their children, they did unconditionally. Their girl Natasha was a bright and talented young lady already only at the age of ten. She took care of her brothers with so much care: when Clints hearing aids were playing up, she would try fix them with the help of a normally sniffling Clint by her side. When Bruce tripped up when he was trying to keep up with his older siblings, Natasha was at his side in an instant to cheer the boy up after his tumble. Clint was an amazing older and younger brother to both his siblings. He was eight, at the age of pre-puberty and into all things destructive like tanks and cars, also around the age dinosaurs were apparently not cool anymore after Clint gifted his dinos to his baby brother one night, much to everyones (including Bruce’s) shock. Being the middle child didn’t faze the child, as he took pride in being the first boy in the dysfunctional family. With Natasha, he would follow her around wherever she went and Nat was okay with that. Clint was amazing with Bruce, always picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders. Bruce would ask ‘boy’ questions too awkward to ask his daddies to Clint and the eldest of the two would give ‘boy’ answers.  
Bruce, to top them all off, was an angel. He was the baby of the house, aged four, and brought smiles to everyone who was near him for at least 5 minutes. He was the perfect baby boy Steve and Tony could’ve asked for. Sure, he sometimes had a temper, like most post-toddlers did, but other than that, he was perfect. The boy was a genius before his age, much like his father. He would come to work with Tony on occasions and if anything, Tony got more work done at the lab with his four year olds help, who was normally positioned of his fathers lap. Bruce was a cuddler, always squeezing his little body up to his daddies or his older siblings when he just wanted a bit of attention. Although the baby was shy, he did enjoy a soft bear hug from time to time. With Natasha, he helped do her hair when she was too tired to do so in the mornings, which nobody actually knew how he learnt to do so but he did and he did it beautifully and carefully with Natasha soft, red locks. Clint and Bruce were two peas in a pod, always coming up with plans together to annoy the nanny (or now lack-there-of) but never their oldest sibling. If they dared to try, they would be sent to the hospital and both boys knew it, so they backed off from her.

“Can we help?” Natasha asked in a quiet, and if you didn’t know her, an innocent tone of voice. She held onto Bruce’s hand on her left, with Clint standing to her right, which made her in the middle of her younger brothers. Both fathers turned to the three of them, as if they hadn’t seen them there before.

“Uhm-..” Steve trailed off, glancing at his husband, who shrugged and beckoned the kids over. Bruce let go of his Tasha’s hand and toddled over to his daddy, who took Bruce into his arms and placed the toddler onto his lap and gently bounced him, making the curly haired tyke smile up at him gently.

“What do you want your nanny to be like then?” Tony asked all three children, but looked down at Bruce, who shrugged and looked at his siblings. The toddler always gave the questions to his siblings to answer and then sometimes he would put his input on the answers they came up with.

Clint sat next to Steve on the sofa, whilst Natasha stood next to Tony and played with her dads hand idly as she thought.

“They’ve gotta be pretty” Clint nodded and grinned at his siblings as he said it. The eldest and youngest of the three hellions nodded and giggled.

“Give us lots of treats” Natasha proposed and both boys nodded again

“A boy!” Bruce called, and they all gave him a confused look

“A boy? Boy nannies don’t exist!” Clint called and looked between his two fathers “Do they?”

“Of course they do! Anyone can be a nanny” Steve smiled down at his boy, pulling him to his side and giving him a famous Steve Rogers side-bear-hug.

“Oh.. then I want a boy nanny.” Natasha said and looked at Tony.

“Me too” Bruce looked at Tony also, and so did Clint, all three children smiling at the engineer genius.

Tony smiled back and nodded, kissing Bruce on the head and picking him up under the arms and lifting him off his leg and onto the floor “Go to bed” he smiled and kissed Bruce and Natasha on the head. Natasha took Bruce’s hand and went over to Steve to get their goodnight kisses. Clint got hid from Steve and replaced Natasha place at Tony’s side and he got his kiss from Tony. Once all kisses were giving out, Clint went over to his siblings and took Bruce’s other hand so Natasha and him could help the toddler up the stairs to their nursery.

-^*^-

Natasha had just finished tucking her baby in when the baby raised his voice slightly.

“Can we get a boy nanny? Really?” He looked up at the red head with hopeful big brown eyes

Natasha smiled and kissed him on the top of his head “Of course baby”

He smiled softly and turned over in his bed, hugging his Benjamin bunny plushie “Ni night” he mumbled and soon enough the baby of the house was sound asleep.

Natasha got into bed and turned off the nightlight “Night, Clint” She smiled slightly as she saw a hand pop up from under the covers and wave tiredly at her.


End file.
